


Beg Me

by Anotsosimplelove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotsosimplelove/pseuds/Anotsosimplelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what's going on at Hogwarts in the middle of the night? Well you're about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg Me

“I want you to beg me for it Malfoy,” Harry growled into his ear. Draco was pinned to the cold stone wall of the dungeon hallway by Harry’s body. Draco’s hands were pinned above his head by one of Harry’s, while the other was being used to brace himself against the wall. Catching Draco by surprise Harry dove down and claimed Draco’s mouth in a fierce kiss. Draco’s mouth was invaded by Harry’s tongue and the two dueled for dominance. Doing a bit of wandless magic, Harry secured Draco’s hands above his head with invisible ropes, leaving his hands free to roam the blonde’s body. Harry broke the kiss only to attach himself to Malfoy’s pale neck. He bit down sharply, causing Draco to moan blatantly, only to soothe it with his tongue after. After repeating the action a few more times, and sucking hard enough to leave a mark, Harry backed away to admire his work. Harry chuckled to himself at the sight of Draco’s pale skin in contrast to the angry red mark now forming on the blonde’s neck.

Harry moved forward again, stopping just short of Draco’s mouth. “Well, what’s it going to be Malfoy,” Harry asked, his lips ghosting against the other man’s. Draco squeezed his eyes shut tight and groaned in frustration. Harry leaned his head to the side and brushed his lips along the outer shell of Draco’s ear before continuing down the side of his face along his jaw to end up back where he started. The blonde still hadn’t said anything so Harry decided a little more _persuasion_ was needed. His hands deftly undid the buttons of Malfoy’s crisp white school shirt. He slid his hands inside the folds of the shirt and scraped his calloused fingers along the sides of Draco’s chest up to his shoulders where he pushed apart the two parts of the slightly smaller boy’s shirt.

Harry’s hands wandered back to Draco’s chest where they occupied themselves with Draco’s dusky nipples. They twisted and pulled at the hard nubs eliciting a moan from the blonde’s lips. Harry quickly ducked down and attached himself to Draco’s right nipple and bit down. Stars shot across Draco’s eyes as Harry continued to suck and nibble, alternating between left and right nipple.

“Harry,” Draco whined. Harry laughed quietly to himself as he backed away from the pale man before him. The light from the moon filtered through the window and cast a ghostly glow all over Draco’s chest and face. Harry stood there entranced by the erotic sight before him.

“You know what you need to say Draco,” Harry said breaking away from his silent observation. All Draco did was glare at the well muscled man before him. Harry decided the man needed a little more coaxing. With another wandless spell Harry removed both of their clothes. Draco’s eyes widened and he gasped as he became aware of the cold stone wall behind him and the cold air surrounding him. His cock twitched in response to the new sensations and at the sight of a very naked, and aroused Harry Potter.

Harry smirked at the look on Draco’s face and walked slowly up the to the other man until they were face to face. Draco’s breathing became a little more shallow with the proximity of a very naked tanned seeker. Their closeness caused their cocks to brush and touch briefly and also caused Draco’s eyes to drift close as he moaned louder this time. Seeing the reaction from the blonde man gave Harry an idea. Stepping slightly closer, Harry repeated the action again. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. Harry reached around and grabbed the blonde man’s ass and shoved Draco forward into himself. Harry had to take a deep breath to control himself, but the effect it was having on Draco was even greater. Draco’s breathing had increased rapidly and his cock kept twitching from the stimulation. Harry smirked and said,

“Say it.” Draco remained silent but his whole body was thrusting towards Harry. “Say. It.” Harry growled into Draco’s ear, and that did it.

“Fuck me,” Draco whined quietly.

“Sorry I didn’t catch that,” Harry said.

“Fuck me, please,” Draco said staring straight into Harry’s eyes. “I want your fat, hard cock up my tight ass. I want you to fuck me into this wall. I want you to fuck me until I can’t feel anything else; nothing but your cock moving in and out. And I want you to shoot your hot, oozing cum up my ass when you’re done. Just fuck me please!” All of those filthy pleas where the undoing of Harry’s self control. Ending the spell binding Draco’s hands above his head, Harry spun Draco around so that he was facing the wall. Harry placed his cock in the crease of Draco’s ass and rubbed himself against the pale skin. Placing two of his fingers at Draco’s mouth Harry said,

“Suck.” Draco immediately opened his mouth and began to make them nice and moist. Harry added a third finger as he reached down with his other hand to tease Draco’s sac. This caused Draco to work even harder at his task. Harry withdrew his fingers from Draco’s mouth and stepped back. Draco’s whine at the lost of contact ended abruptly when Harry’s saliva soaked fingers found his hole. Harry worked first one finger in and quickly added a second, stretching Draco’s puckered hole. Harry soon added the third finger and by this point Draco was fucking himself against Harry’s probing digits. Harry withdrew his fingers and spit on his palm, which he used to slick his throbbing member. Before Draco could protest Harry slammed himself into the willing body of the man in front of him. He began to move in and out of Draco in a hard, fast pace. Each time Harry slammed home, Draco could hear as well as feel Harry’s sac slapping against his moist skin. Draco made sure to meet each of Harry’s thrusts with his own.

When he reached down to stroke himself Harry noticed and slapped his hand away. Harry replaced Draco’s hand with his own, tugging him hard and fast, timing his pace with his thrusts. Draco’s head fell forward to rest against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut. He was using his arms to hold his body off the wall. He could feel himself getting close.

“Gods, Harry,” Draco said, his voice dripping with lust. “I’m close.” Harry growled low in his throat and began to fuck Draco even harder, trying to push himself and Draco over the edge. Draco reached it first, his mouth opened in a silent scream, his body tense, and his arms gave out as his upper half collapsed against the wall. With Harry’s sure tugs on his cock, his cum came spilling out shooting against the wall and his stomach. Harry continued to fuck Draco through his orgasm, helping to prolong it. Harry felt the walls of Draco’s ass tighten up and could feel the cum Draco was shooting out on his hand. All of these sensations helped to push Harry over the edge. Falling forward on to Draco, Harry found the pale flesh of his neck and bit down as he spilled his seed into Draco’s willing hole. Feeling all of this caused Draco to have a second, smaller orgasm, his legs shaking and threatening to give out. Harry felt this and lowered himself and Draco onto the cold stone floor. They stayed there for a few moments before the cold of the floor started to become unpleasant on their sweat soaked bodies.

Harry was the first to move, sliding himself out of Draco’s warm body and rolling over to find his robes and wand. Draco stood up with the aid of the wall and leaned against it. Harry retrieved his wand and performed a cleaning charm on both of them and then another to charm their cloths back onto their bodies. Looking Harry in the eyes Draco said,

“Thanks.” Harry knew he meant it in more than one way and smiled at his blonde lover.

“Any time,” Harry said with a wink. He walked up to Draco, placed a small kiss on his lips and walked away without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own it, and I make no money from it. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it. I wrote this a long time ago and have it posted on other sites, but I wanted to post it on this site as a matter of continuity. R&R :)


End file.
